


Lesser of Two Evils

by sassiestassbuttever



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, natewantstobattle, youtube - Fandom
Genre: A lot of this is gonna be messed up, Abuse, But it will get bettter, F/M, Torture, mentions of rape/non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassiestassbuttever/pseuds/sassiestassbuttever
Summary: Maeve never thought her life would turn out like this. Then again, no one thinks that they would be sold off to a demon by someone they've never actually met. Now she's finally out of an extremely abusive situation, only to find herself living with yet another demon. She doesn't trust him or anything he says, but fate has a way of bringing people together.
Relationships: Antisepticeye/OC, Phantom/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

The room was mostly dark, save for the small bit of moonlight streaming through the balcony doors. She could hear the slow breathing coming from the man beside her, and decided that now would be the best time to slip out. Making sure to be as quiet as possible, she slipped out of the bed and crept towards the balcony. Just as she reached the doors, she heard a noise coming from the bed and immediately froze where she was. She waited a few moments to see if anything would happen, and was relieved when nothing did. She opened the doors just enough that she could slip through and close them without making any noise. Turning around, she took a moment to breath in the fresh air and look up at the full moon. Part of her wanted to spend more time to just enjoy the night, but she knew that wasn’t a possibility. Taking a deep breath, she went to the corner of the balcony and climbed over the railing. After regaining her balance, she grabbed the thick vines growing on the wall and started to scale down them. 

It took a little over an hour, but she finally reached the ground and was that much closer to freedom. Reaching inside the vines, she pulled out a backpack before checking her surroundings for anyone that might give her away. After a few minutes of silence she quickly made her way across the courtyard and crouched next to the large gate. 

_ 'Come on Marvin, where are ya?’  _ She thought. 

Setting down her backpack, she unzipped it and pulled out a black bandana that she used to cover the lower half of her face. She pulled the hood of her black cloak over her head, closed the backpack, and swung it over her shoulder. Just as she stood up, a man in the same black attire appeared on the other side of the gate. 

“Sorry I’m late, Maeve. I had to make sure no one knew where I was going.” He explained. “Do you have everything?” 

“It’s all in this bag. You would not believe how long it took me to get half this shit.” She replied. “Now let’s get me the hell out of here.” 

Marvin nodded and motioned for her to take a step back, and then reached into the bag he was carrying. He pulled out a small vial containing a purple liquid, poured it over the lock of the gate, and then took a step back. A thin line of smoke came up from the lock as the liquid ate through the metal, and after a few seconds the lock fell to the ground. Maeve quickly opened the gate and slipped through, making sure to close it behind her. 

“We gotta put as much distance between us and this place as possible. He is not going to be happy once he wakes up and sees that lock.” She said, grabbing Marvin’s hand and all but pulling him down the road. 

“I managed to get us a car. It’s parked about half a mile away from here.” He told her as they began to pick up their pace. “And I got that map you sent me. Do we really have to take such a convoluted route?” 

“Trust me, we do. As soon as he realizes I’m gone, the first thing he’ll do is check all the major roadways and any of the backroads that are common knowledge. I know it’ll take longer, but he won’t expect anyone to go the way we are.” 

“Man, you’ve really thought this one out.” 

“Well, when you’re locked in a room for most of the day all you can really do is think.” 

Marvin hummed in response and the two of them fell into a comfortable silence. Once they reached the car, Maeve could feel the anxiety and excitement creeping in the back of her mind. Part of her couldn’t believe this was actually happening, that she was finally going to get out. There was a small voice trying to tell her that the freedom wouldn’t last long, but she chose to ignore it. Getting into the car, she threw her bag in the backseat before taking off the bandana, and letting out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. After starting the car, Marvin took a moment to look over at his friend. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked, as he pulled the car onto the road. “I know you’re probably nervous, but there’s gotta be some other feelings in the mix.” 

Maeve sighed and looked out the window before answering. “I am definitely nervous. But I’m also excited to finally be out of that hellhole. Part of me thought this day would never come, but here we are. I know things won’t be great for the first few weeks, but it’ll beat being around that asshole.” 

“Speaking of the next few weeks, there’s been a slight change in plans. Anthony and Jackie got in a fight at my place last week, and in the process of trying to stop them there may have been a small explosion.” 

“Wait what? Why was there an explosion?” 

“They crashed into a spell I’ve been working on, and the wrong ingredients got mixed up. But, I’ve worked it all out and we will be staying with Anthony for the time being. I know it’s not exactly a great option, but he is the only one that has a big enough place.” 

“How did that happen? Last I heard, he never stays in one place long enough to warrant a house.” 

“Honestly, none of us know. He just...does. And before you ask, he agreed to us staying there because I guilted him into it. He did destroy my place after all.” 

“How much does he know about me?” 

“Only what I told him. He knows that you’re my friend and that I’m helping you get out of a bad situation and away from someone. I didn’t tell him who, though.” 

“Good, let’s keep it that way. He doesn’t have that much business with Anthony, but it’s enough that one wrong word could send me right back.” 

“You should get some sleep. We still have a ways to go, and I know for a fact that you haven’t slept in at least two days.” 

Maeve simply hummed in response and got into a more comfortable position in her seat and closed her eyes. Marvin was right about how long she had been up, so it only took her a few moments to fall into what she hoped would be a dreamless sleep. Unfortunately for her, it was anything but. 


	2. Chapter 2

_ All Maeve could see was black. At first she thought that her eyes were still closed, but a few blinks proved her wrong. The floor she was sitting on was made of cold damp stone, and she could hear water dripping in from somewhere. She tried to stand but quickly fell over as her right leg gave out. Wincing in pain, she sat up as much as she could and began feeling around on her leg. When she reached her calf, she could feel blood and what felt like a nasty cut.  _

_ ‘Where the hell did that come from?’ she thought. _

_ Feeling a bit farther down to her ankle she found a thick metal shackle locked around it. A chain was attached to one side of it, which she used to find her way to the wall that the other end was bolted to. Leaning against the wall, Maeve stood up and looked around in the hopes that her eyes had adjusted to the darkness. As she blinked a few times, she could start to make out a few blurry shapes but was still mostly blind.  _

_ “Hey! I know someone is out there!” She yelled, her voice cracking and horse from lack of use. “Just let me out already, will ya. I don’t even remember what I did!”  _

_ She hoped for an answer, for some sign of life, but there was only silence. Her heart started racing at the thought that she might be alone this time. If that was the case, there was no telling how long she would be trapped in the darkness.  _

_ “Come on, don’t leave me hanging guys. Here I was thinking we always had a great time together.”  _

_ Silence was still her only reply and it made her want to scream. Taking a deep breath and gritting her teeth, she hobbled along the wall until she reached a corner. Maeve rested her leg for a moment before feeling along the other wall, quickly finding the metal door. Lucky for her, the chain was just barely long enough that she could grip the small bars on the door. Banging on the door, she hoped that it would be enough of a racket to gain someone’s attention.  _

_ “Please?! Anyone! Dammit, would someone just fucking answer me already!”  _

_ Just then, the small flap behind the bars opened to reveal a man with deep red eyes and black hair.  _

_ “Now now, I don’t think there’s any need for such language. You weren’t even alone for that long, sweetheart.” He purred out, a condescending smirk on his face.  _

_ Backing up from the door, she clenched her fists and her face set into a scowl. Her heart rate sped up even more, even though she tried to bring it down.  _

_ “You never come down this early. Why are you here?” She questioned.  _

_ “Maybe I just felt like mixing things up today.” He answered as he unlocked and opened the door.  _

_ As Maeve backed up even more, she accidentally put too much pressure on her leg and fell to the ground. Just as she fell, a bright light turned on overhead and momentarily blinded her. Shielding her eyes from the sudden change, she could feel him crouch down next to her. She felt his hand on her leg as he inspected the cut, and instinctively flinched away.  _

_ “Why are you always doing that? I’m only trying to help.you.”  _

_ “Maybe it’s because every time I get hurt it’s your fault.”  _

_ “I wouldn’t have to do it if you would just follow the rules.”  _

_ "We both know I've never been good at that. And as long as you're the one making them, I don’t think that's gonna change anytime soon." _

_ Maeve's statement earned her a glare from the man, right before he dug into her wound. She clenched her hands at the pain, but refused to make any kind of noise. The lack of reaction made him dig in deeper, but she continued to keep calm.  _

_ "Maybe we've been playing this game for too long." He said, pulling his finger out of her leg. "You've gotten too used to it all. It's just not as fun anymore."  _

_ "Oh, well I'm sorry that I've made torture boring for you." Maeve shot back, emphasizing the sarcasm as much as she could.  _

_ "I've got an idea. I think it will really...spice things up between us. So you just sit tight while I get everything finalized." He told her as he stood up and walked towards the door.  _

_ "You're never gonna break me! You should have realized that by now. I'm way too fucking stubborn to let some sociopath get the better of me!" She called after him.  _

_ He stopped in the doorway and turned to face her. The look in his eyes scared Maeve, but she didn't let it show.  _

_ "We'll see how true that is."  _

_ He slammed the door shut and the lights went out, sending her back into darkness once more.  _

  
  


Maeve woke up to Marvin gently shaking her. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and looked around. They were still in the car, but it was sitting on the side of an empty road. 

"Hey, are you okay? It looked like you were having a nightmare." Marvin asked, giving her a concerned look. 

"I'm fine. It was just a memory that I don’t particularly like." She replied, sitting up in her seat. "Where are we?" 

"We're almost to Anthony's place. We'll probably be there in about twenty minutes." 

"Did you drive all night? I told you to wake me up so we could switch." 

"It's fine. I knew you hadn't actually slept in few days, so I figured I would let you get some rest." 

"Thanks for that, but wake me up next time. In fact, switch me right now. I'll drive the rest of the way." 

"You don't even know where Anthony lives." 

"Then you'll just have to tell me where to go. Now get out and switch me seats, ya dingus" 

Marvin chuckled as he got out of the car, knowing there was no point in arguing. Maeve got out as well and slid into the driver's seat. After settling in, she pulled back onto the road and followed Marvin's directions. Soon enough, they were pulling up in front of a large grey house with a black front door. 

"For some reason I imagined it being a little smaller. I didn't really expect him to pick out something like this." Maeve commented as they got out of the car. 

"Trust me, we were all surprised when we first saw it. Just wait until you see the inside." Marvin said, walking up the front steps and knocking on the door. 

After a few minutes, a man with almost neon green eyes answered the door. His dark brown hair was somewhat wild, and there was deep red mark across his neck. The black clothes he was wearing seemed to fit his general attitude. 

"Who's this?" He asked, looking Maeve up and down. 

"This is my friend, Maeve. The one I told you about." Marvin answered. "And would it kill you to be a little nice?" 

"Maybe." He replied, turning and walking back into the house. 

Marvin sighed and motioned for Maeve to enter the house, quickly following after her. The front room of the house was mostly open, with a large staircase in the middle. Maeve could see a few doors along both walls, and assumed there was more past the stairs. The floor was black marble, and the walls were painted a light grey. 

"So that was Anthony, who is apparently in a bad mood today." Marvin explained. "I'll show you your room and then we can do a tour if you want."

"Sounds good to me. Lead the way." 

Marving lead her up the stairs and down a large hallway before stopping in front of another black door. 

"Man, he's really likin' this black and grey theme, huh." Maeve commented. 

"Oh yeah. The whole place is pretty much just different shades. It's a little boring, if you ask me." Marvin agreed as he opened the door. 

True to his word, the bedroom was done in the same colours as the rest of the house. The carpet was black, the walls were a dark grey save for a slightly lighter accent wall. The queen bed in the middle of the room sat on a black frame and had almost silver sheets. The dresser in the corner of the room and the door to the bathroom matched the rest of the furniture. 

Maeve stepped inside and took in the room. Marvin followed her in and placed her bag on the bed. 

"Oh, thanks for getting that. I totally forgot I had it, to be honest." She said. 

"That's why this friendship works so well. I remember the little stuff while you go after the big picture." He joked, getting a small laugh from his friend. 

Maeve was silent for a moment before hugging Marvin, hiding her face in his shoulder. 

"Thank you, Marvin. You have no idea what all this means to me. You didn't have to put yourself in this kind of danger, but you did. Just...thank you" She told him, trying to stop herself from crying. 

"You're my friend, Maeve. I would do anything for you, no matter what." He said, gently running his hand up and down her back. "Plus, let's be honest, I'm in no more danger than I usually get myself in." 

The two of them stood like that for a few more minutes before Maeve finally pulled away. 

"I'm gonna go talk to Anthony, so why don't you get settled in. Maybe get some more sleep. I'll come back later to show you around." 

"I'm not sure I can sleep, but I'll try." 

Marvin hummed in response before leaving the room, closing the door behind him. 

_ 'Well, time to start my new life I guess.'  _


	3. Chapter 3

_ The moonlight shone down on the balcony and illuminated the large courtyard below it. Maeve leaned against the railing and looked out at the world before her. Different thoughts ran through her head, some worse than others. Slightly shaking her head, she hoped to somehow clear the thoughts away for a bit. A noise behind her brought Maeve back to reality and she turned around, only to see the one person she desperately wanted to avoid. Refusing to speak, she turned back around and focused on the forest beyond the mansion.  _ _ She tensed up as soon as she felt arms wrap around her waist and he rested his chin on her shoulder.  _

_ “What brings you out here this late, hmm?” He asked.  _

_ “Well, it was the only place you weren’t. Though that appeal is completely gone now.” She shot back.  _

_ “Someone’s feeling snappy tonight. Why don’t you come back in, darling, it’s going to get cold out here.”  _

_ “I don’t mind the cold.”  _

_ “It wasn’t a suggestion.”  _

_ Suddenly Maeve felt him lift her off the ground as he started carrying her inside. She protested and struggled, but it was no use as he took her over to the large bed and laid her down. She stood up as he closed the doors to the balcony, and watched while he walked back to her. His hand reached up and caressed her cheek while he looked into her eyes. Maeve could tell what exactly he was thinking once his other hand went to her waist. Out of instinct she pushed him back to try and put some distance between them. That didn’t seem to sit too well with him, as he glared at her before closing the gap and forcing her back on the bed.  _

_ “You really need to learn how to behave. Guess I’ll just have to teach you.”  _

Maeve woke up screaming for the first time in a while. Her breathing was fast and shallow as her heart pounded in her chest. Throwing the covers off her legs, she rushed to the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. She leaned against the sink for a few minutes before deciding that she needed to get out the room entirely. Making her way down the hallway and the staircase, she headed for the back garden that Marvin had shown her. She wasn’t paying attention to where she was going, so she didn’t see the other person until she ran into them. Jumping back, she looked up to see that it was Anthony. 

“The fuck are you doin’ out here?” He demanded. 

“I...I don’t really know. I was just walking and I wasn’t really paying attention. I just needed some fresh air.” She answered, somewhat rambling due to her panicked state.

Anthony looked her up and down before crossing his arms over his chest. 

“You doin’ okay? It seems like you got pretty spooked or somethin’.” 

“I. uh. I just had a bad dream is all. Seems like the more I try to forget certain things, the more they show up when I sleep. Guess that’s just how it goes, though.” 

The man standing next to her simply hummed in response, before looking back up at the night sky. Maeve shuffled her feet and looked around at the garden, trying to get her heart back to a normal rate.

“Thanks, by the way. For letting me stay here, I mean. You didn’t have to.” She said, folding her arms over her stomach as she spoke. 

“I owed Marvin, that’s all.” Anthony told her, not taking his gaze from the stars. “He seems to really like you. I’ve never seen him do anythin’ like this for someone else.” 

“I must be special.” She mumbled as she looked up at the night sky. 

There were only a few dim lamps in the garden, so she could see almost everything. The stars seemed to be endless, and she could even see a little bit of the Milky Way. Maeve could understand why people liked looking at it so much. 

“The stars are gorgeous tonight. I don’t think I’ve ever had a view quite like this.” She said. 

Anthony looked back at her, and she met his eyes. They seemed to almost glow, but she mostly noticed that he looked surprised. It gave her the impression that he wasn’t used to people talking to him this much. His gaze went to the garden after a few moments. 

“My old place was in the middle of the city, so you couldn’t see any stars. The garden was one of the reasons I got this place.” He explained. 

Maeve was about to speak, but the words were taken away as a large shiver ran up and down her body. In her haste to get outside, she had forgotten any kind of jacket or cardigan. She had also forgotten that it was currently below fifty degrees out. Anthony had noticed and gave her a look. 

“You should probably get inside. Most sane people don’t wear a tank top and shorts when it’s this cold out.” 

“Who said I’m sane?’ Maeve joked. “But you’re right. I kinda forgot that it’s been getting colder.” 

She turned and started walking back to the door, Anthony following behind her. Maeve rubbed her arms a bit once they got inside and made her way to the staircase. She turned back and saw that he was walking towards what she guessed was an office. 

“Goodnight.” She called out. 

He stopped and looked at her, giving her a small wave before walking in and closing the door. Maeve shrugged and went back up to her room. Once she was at the door, she saw Marvin coming down the hall towards her. 

“Hey, are you alright? Anthony texted and said he heard you screaming earlier.” He asked, giving her a concerned look. 

“It was just a nightmare. I went out to the garden for a bit, and I’m feeling a little better now.” She replied. “Anthony was out there too.” 

“That doesn’t surprise me, he’s always had a thing for stargazing. He had a telescope when we were kids and everything. Don’t tell him I said that, by the way.” 

“I won’t.” 

“Are you sure you’re okay? We can stay up and talk, if you want.”

“No, no it’s fine.” 

Marvin sighed before giving her a hug. Maeve hugged him back and watched as he went back to his room. Closing the door behind her, she leaned against it and looked around her room. 

_ "Wait, Marvin said that Anthony texted him about me screaming. How the hell did he hear me all the way in the garden?”  _


End file.
